


The Seas Wolf

by DuskClaw_05



Series: Different random AU's with Oc's [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Allysa is adopted by Jessica in this one, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Character Death, Not really planned for anyone else to read this other then me and someone else, Other, Pirates, Some Humor, Swordfighting, Swords, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unreliable Narrator, Weapons, villages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskClaw_05/pseuds/DuskClaw_05
Summary: Pirates roam the open sea and search for what they desire, but this one in particular might just be in over their head.Also yeah another AU but I couldn't help it.





	1. The Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is really short on purpose and is set up more like a prologue if anything.

In a cave dark and underground a mief'wa traced a hand over the wall moving his torch closer, the flames of it lapped at the wall hungrily but could never find a hold.

The mief'wa stared as it illuminated words his eyes lighting up before running his hands across them.

There the mief'wa stared at the inscription rereading it over and over hoping just maybe he read it wrong, that it would make more sense if he read it again, it read,

"If you wish to discover the treasure that lies within the depths of the deep you must find the 'Shadow of wolves' 

The wolf won't let you near easily but with time and trust might just grant you passage to the depths of the oceans treasure.

She is defined by her claws and flames and her scar that runs on top her head, her distrusting attitude is mostly fear, like a mother wolf she will protect and with that you might regret shall you choose to follow this path."

He had an idea of what it meant but it wasn't good news, he would need to inform Lily.

_It was time to start searching..._


	2. Starting of with a splash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story always need to start somewhere right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's been a while since I've updated this one despite the fact I had this finished months ago??
> 
> I'm not very confident when posting in all honesty I get nervous :P

The werewolf landed a hard kick on the opposing figure sending them flying backwards letting out a terrified screech as they fell towards the open ocean landing with a resounding splash, it had been a traitor. She hated having to learn about the few traitors she's had, but it made her cautious with who she let in. The werewolf learned about this particular one when they attacked their medic. 

The medic being Allysa (Pronounced like the name Alissa sorry for any confusion!) a fourteen year-old kid. And to the traitor's luck Jessica was not a very forgiving person to anyone who tried to or brought harm to those she deems family among the crew. The traitor put up a fight but was now basically shark bait with the wounds they had acquired during their attempt to fight for power or their loyalty to another, which one of these two things Jessica didn't know, all she knew is that they were gone now.

She turned back to the rest of the crew watching them with her icy glare before speaking making sure her voice was loud and clear "This will be my warning as I've said times before. I. Will. NOT. Give mercy to traitors or those who harm others of this crew.", When she finished cheers and words of agreement rang out over the ship as a united front warning those with feigned loyalty not to try anything or end up like the last poor fool who tried.

Jessica would often wonder how her Aunt Cassidy would see her now, no longer was she the innocent, curious, and open hearted kid she helped raise but now a strong caring leader who was willing to attack, who often closed others out when she needed them the most, those who would often shove their way in with her favorite food if they could find any in the reserves.

Jessica was someone to look towards for help or big decisions they could trust were thought out, unlike the last captain if you could even call them that, they were more like a tyrant. They ruled the ship like one for sure, most of the crew scared for their lives while the others were maliciously loyal happy to take on any orders he might give.

 _He was overthrown when Jessica grew old enough to assume command_ , knowing that what he was doing was wrong but was the only one brave enough to start the rebellion.

If it had gone wrong she would have been exiled or killed. It had been a risk she had been willing to take, many took her side while others refused, Jessica never bothered to ask her Aunt, She didn't want her involved or to have blame put on her shoulders. 

_But she ended up paying the largest price anyway_.

When the overthrow started she stood in the path of both sides exclaiming this could be dealt with in a peaceful manner and no one had to be hurt or had had to die, She spoke like the true medic she was.

Her stand didn't last long though, HE the tyrant like captain sent three of his men to knock her over the safety barrier and flying into the depths of the ocean below, _His own sister by marriage_. Jessica saw red it didn't matter that he was her kin, to her he was nothing but a cold hearted killer. It seemed the rest of those on her side seemed to agree and the previously nervous or uncertain leapt up and charged forward in anger and grief, some with vengeance even. The three who had done the deed were the first to fall on his side, after that Jessica's side only kept winning in that battle.

Even to this day Jessica couldn't explain how her world went into slow motion as the three raced towards her Aunt Cassidy, Their malicious intentions showing on their sadistic grins, how she didn't regret it when they finally did overthrow HIM with no mercy towards those on his side. She knew it sounded bad, but there was no regret for that day, no pity for any on HIS side or with their unsettling grins and feral ways.

Jessica was glad she had these people she could trust _finally_ after going alone for so long other then the few people who she hoped she could trust not to betray or leave her, even if the one she trusted most did. She had people around her that would tell her it wasn't her fault, though she knew it was, she had started the rebellion that killed her Aunt. She tried to force the thoughts away as soon as they came, they were to be dealt with later, because she needed to lead with a clear mind as of now.

Sighing she shook her head in what might look like annoyance at her crew, but there were a few members that could tell that there was pure fondness that radiating off of her, they knew no matter what it took, she would defend these people. There were many incidents in the past that made this clear, the werewolf had made many sacrifices to get where she was. 

But in her eyes it was all worth it, these people were her friends and family that she made along the way, sure there were rookies she was still wary of trusting completely but there were others that had her full trust. There were people she deemed family no matter the blood ties. She knew there was a time they had been wary she might lead like HIM but she had made quick work of those worries with the leadership she did offer. Even if she acted closed off or annoyed by them at times, they were not only her crew but her pack.

And she had completely understood their worries but hoped that those worries wouldn't show their ugly face again and she wouldn't look like the daughter of the man who had sent many of these amazing people's friends and families to their deathbed. She hoped they never feel the need to compare her to that man again that he could be forgotten in the dust of his crimes.

His _many_

_many_

_crimes_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly been debating whether or not to rewrite the last part or not, Like Jessica is a tough captain on them still but not exactly cruel? Like she doesn't see the point if she wants to get work done faster.
> 
> But she doesn't exactly mind violence when its not her crew getting killed.


End file.
